1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module including a plurality of lenses, and more particularly, to a lens module in which a plurality of lenses are easily alignable in terms of optical axes thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable devices such as mobile phones have advanced technologically, there is an increasing demand for higher resolutions in small cameras which such portable devices are commonly equipped with. Accordingly, small cameras have been developed to have lens modules including ever larger amounts of lenses.
A lens module including a plurality of lenses may include a lens barrel accommodating the lenses. Such a lens module is commonly configured such that individual lenses are inserted into a lens barrel sequentially so as to be aligned with the optical axes of the lenses.
In this manner, however, in order to align the optical axes of the lenses with the lens barrel, the lenses to be inserted into the lens barrel need to be manufactured to have the same size and the same degree of processing errors, which may be difficult to undertake.
Accordingly, an optical axis alignment structure suitable for a high resolution lens module including a plurality of lenses is required in a manufacturing process.
In this regard, as the related art, there is provided Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses the technical concept of aligning a plurality of lenses using a conical sectional surface. With this configuration, however, respective lenses have respective reference surfaces for aligning the optical axes thereof, and, therefore, as greater amounts of lenses are stacked, the probability that optical axes of the lenses will be misaligned increases.